Oh, Emily
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: While in Neverland, the group come across a young girl, who offers to help them find Henry and asks for nothing in return except a way off this island. Peter/OC. Rated T for language and minor suggestive themes. *Fixed the chapter, it's readable now*


My legs were so tired from all the walking I've done. But I couldn't stop now. Not until I've found the "new" people. The adults. I stopped when I heard noise. It sounded like people talking.

Either I was being followed by Lost Boys or I found the adults.

Silently tiptoeing towards the noise until it got louder, I lowered behind a bush to see who it was.

It was a group of five people, two of them were arguing over a piece of paper. It was the adults.

I got up and used my knife to push away branches so I can get to them.

"Snow, watch out!" Someone yelled pointing at me. A pretty woman with a pixie cut turned around immediately. Before I know it, she has her bow up and an arrow already pointed at me. Not to mention three more swords were lifted and a fireball was ready to be used against me.

I squeaked. Dropping my knife on the floor, I lifted my hands up.

"I come in peace…?" I tried. Nobody moved.

"What are you doing here?" The woman with the fireball asked rudely. "Pan sent you, didn't he?"

"I—no. No why would I… Oh." It was then that I took in my appearance. I wore the same black cloak with the hood up as the other Lost Boys did. "You thought I was a Lost Boy."

I pulled my hood back and let my long hair fall down my shoulder.

"You're a girl?" The one with the pixie cut (Snow?) asked, lowering her bow. I nodded watching as a devilishly handsome man with a hook instead of a left hand walking towards me. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He lowered slightly, down to my height and looked me straight in the eyes. He examined my hair and even felt to see if it was real. He stood straight again and walked around me in a circle. Finally he came back in front of me, looking even more confused.

I lifted an eyebrow as if saying 'Are you done yet?'

"You're a girl," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Thank you so much for clarifying that, I couldn't tell!"

He was pushed aside by the woman who wanted to throw a fireball at me.

"What's a girl doing in Neverland?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," the blonde one said. While everyone else had lowered their weapons and fireballs, she still had her sword out. Not exactly pointed at me, but it wasn't put away. She's cautious. She's smart.

"Yeah, well," I replied, "so would I."

"What do you mean?" Snow questioned.

I let out a sigh. "Pan had me pulled out of my not-so-happy-but-better-than-here life under the impression that he was helping me. Later I learned that it was because he needed me for something, which scared and I've been trying to run away since. You'd think by now he'd have me on a leash or—"

"What does he need you for?" Another devilishly handsome man asked. Well I wouldn't say _devilishly_ he looked more like… _angelic._ He stood in front of Snow protectively which led me to believe that either he really liked her or they were already together. Damn it's nice to finally see attractive older men.

"If you had been listening, you'd know by now that _I'd like to know that too_." I retorted impatiently.

They all stared at me suspiciously before throwing questions at me non-stop.

"What's your name?"

"Emily."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"So from Earth?"

"No, the New York on Saturn." I rolled my eyes again.

"When did you get here?"

"I can't remember."

"What do you mean you _can't remember_?"

"I mean _I can't remember_."

"How do you just forget something like that?"

"Well, once you're here you start to forget."

"Then how do you know you're from New York?"

"Because the only thing I found from home in my jeans was a fucking postcard."

It was silent for a moment.

"So why did you come to us?" The blonde one asked.

"I came as soon as I heard there were adults on the island. I need to leave Neverland. I understand you guys are here for Henry—"

"You've seen him, is he okay?!"

"Yes I have, and yes he's fine—"

"If you can help us find him, then we can definitely take you back with us," Snow promised.

For the first time in a while, I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

I stayed true to my word, and I tried to help them as much as I could. I learned to trust them, and they learned to trust me.

Peter showed up angry a few hours after we all got acquainted. I was just walking back towards my new camp when he showed up. As quickly as possible, I climbed the nearest tree and hoped he couldn't see me. He didn't. After interrogating every single one of them, he threatened to snap all of their necks if he found out I was with them, before leaving.

After about a minute, Hook said, "You can come out now."

I jumped down from the branch I was on, and profusely thanked them.

I knew I could trust them then.

Another time when a bunch of Lost Boys found them, I put my hood up and pretended to be one of them. I kept my hood up, talking in a low voice and told them that Pan said it was enough and that he wanted everyone to head back to camp. They didn't question me because nobody would dare to lie about or change what Peter said. I flashed Emma a huge smile and followed the Boys most of the way to the location of the new camp. I memorized my surroundings before leading them all back there. But of course, Peter was always one step ahead. As soon as he found out that someone told those dumbasses to go back to camp, he changed locations again.

The group reassured me that it was okay, even though I knew they were pissed because we were so close.

And then Hook suggested we get help from a certain fairy: Tinker Bell.

Regina was against it. She said Tinker Bell wouldn't help them because she doesn't trust Regina. I was curious as to how they knew each other but I didn't ask anything. I put in my two cents by saying that Tinker Bell wouldn't know a way out, if she had she would've left years ago. I sided with Regina but we had no other leads so we all went ahead to get help from Tinker Bell.

As we were going towards Tinker Bell's tree house I climbed another tree in fear that Peter had found me. Hook looked around for a while and returned confirming that neither Pan nor and Lost Boys were around us. Reluctantly I jumped down, but because I was being hesitant I didn't land properly, instead I twisted my ankle.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Snow rushed towards me.

"Ugh, we don't have any time for this," Regina complained.

Seeing the hurt look on my face after Regina's comment, Snow looked back at her.

"Regina! Don't be so mean!"

Regina simply rolled her eyes.

"Emily, can you walk?" Emma questioned. With Snow's help, I stood up and tried to take a step. My face contorted in pain and that was enough for them.

"I can try to carry you…" David suggested.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll be okay. Maybe you guys should just go ahead. I'll just wait here…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Emma looked hesitant but I knew she really wanted to find Tinker Bell so they can get Henry and we can all leave this island.

"Yes, I'll be completely fine," I said weakly. Sitting back down on the ground, I used my hands to push myself back and lean against the tree.

"Perhaps one of us should stay here with you," Hook said.

"No, I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for years."

With a finally reassuring nod from me, they left.

* * *

"Emily? Emily, where are you?"

I could barely register someone calling my name.

"Emily?!"

All I could was stare at all the blood leaving her body.

"EMILY!"

She was dead. Dead.

_Dead._

"Emily!" The voice was closer now. It was Emma. "Emily there you are! Why didn't you say anything? We found Tinker Bell she's just getting her stuff and—"

Emma stood beside me and stared at the dead body on the ground.

"…Guys! GUYS!" She called out.

I heard feet running towards us.

"What happened?" I heard David ask, followed by Snow gasping loudly.

"Tinker Bell?!" She cried.

Tinker Bell was on the ground, her eyes open, her body unmoving. There was blooding seeping out of the hole in her stomach where a knife lay.

I let out a sob. Someone awkwardly patted my back as I cried.

"What happened?" Emma asked softly.

"I-I…" I tried to contain my sobs so I can speak. "My foot was feeling better so I th-thought I'd walk around a l-little. I thought I heard a noise so I c-came over here and then I saw her. She-she's dead, Emma! Tinker Bell is _dead_!"

I dropped to my knees in front of her. My hand hovered over her wound. I looked at her eyes. They looked so scary.

"Did you know her?"

"A little. Not too much. We never got to talk really… Pan made sure of that," I said. "She saved my life one time. I wish I came earlier… I could've saved hers."

I turned and saw all of them looking solemnly at Tinker Bell. Hook and Regina especially. They probably knew her too.

"Who could've done this?" Snow asked.

"Pan," Hook replied. "He probably found out that she was helping us."

I reached a hand over to her face, gently closing her eyes.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Neal made it inside Skull Rock. I walked around to the other side of the cave.

I knew another way in.

Reaching my destination, I shifted a few rocks around. None of them were too heavy, they were light enough for me to be able to move.

I made a hole big enough for me to crawl through. Once inside, I could hear distant talking. I silently walked towards the source of the sound. I reached a tall boulder and leaned against it. Carefully peaking from the side I could see what was happened. A few feet away from me were Peter and Henry. Henry was holding his heart in his hand, and behind them I could see Emma, Regina, and Neal. They didn't know I was here.

They were trying to convince Henry not to give his heart to Peter. Poor Henry was under the impression that he was saving magic by giving his heart to Peter.

"Henry, you have to trust us," Regina said.

"Trust?! I'm the only one that's ever been honest with you, Henry," Peter said. "The only one who every believed in you. This is your choice. Not their's." He looked at the huge hourglass. "You've got to choose now; we're running out of time."

"We believe in you," Neal said.

"Because we love you," Emma continued.

"More then anything," Regina finished.

"I love you too," Henry said. Emma smiled at him, looking relieved. "But I have to save magic, I'm sorry!"

I stepped out from behind the boulder and walked towards Peter and Henry.

Emma, Regina, and Neal looked shocked to see me, but just then Henry put his heart inside Peter and it was done.

"NO!" Emma yelled.

A force so strong pushed the others to the ground. I didn't fall.

I took a step closer to Peter, my eyes searching his face. He smirked at me.

"It worked?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Oh it definitely worked."

I smiled. His smirked grew bigger. I looked at his chest, and lifted my hand to lightly rest over his heart. I let out a breathy laugh.

"It worked!"

He pulled me in by my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his soft hair, kissing him back. He pulled away way too quickly in my opinion, but I had to agree this was hardly the place to do this.

Emma, Regina, and Neal were all at Henry's side. Once they confirmed that he was dead, they all looked at me accusingly.

"You were working for him the whole time?" Regina spat.

I chuckled. "'Working' sounds too formal. He just asked me do this and I said 'why not?' That's all. But yes, in a way, I was _working _for Peter."

Peter still had an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. I missed being this close to him.

I looked back at the group of three, my expression turning smug. "I'm surprised you guys didn't figure it out earlier. I mean, I was certain I gave myself away when I killed Tink…"

"You killed Tinker Bell?!" Neal yelled.

"Well, of course, I did!" I laughed. "I couldn't have her find out that I was with you guys. The bitch would rat me out. So I killed her."

Emma stood up and held her sword out threateningly. But neither of us were threatened, obviously. Her hand shook. "I can't believe it… We trusted you!"

"And that's where you went wrong."

"I'm going to get his heart back," she stated, locking her eyes on Peter. She lunged forward with her sword but Peter and I disappeared, and then reappeared behind her.

He let go of me and grabbed the Pandora's box. "I don't think you have it in you to kill me… Just like Rumpelstiltskin didn't."

"Where is he?" Neal demanded.

"You see, he's in this box I'm holding. Unfortunately for you, Rumple can't hurt me anymore… and neither can you."

"Really?" Emma asked. She lunged forward again, cutting his arm. How did that feel?" A spark of anger shot through me at the sight of his blood drawn. I glared daggers at Emma.

"Like a tickle," he answered. He walked back to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding one of my hands with his other. He flew us out of Skull Rock and to his Thinking Tree.

I faced him once we landed. He grabbed my face in his hands and gave me a kiss again. He pushed my back against the tree and pressed his whole body against mine, his hands resting on my hips.

"Oh, Emily… we can finally be together… forever," he whispered kissing up neck. His lips stopped at my sweet spot, just below my ear, and started to suck.

I sighed. After all the work we've done to find the boy, and then to actually get a hold of him, it's nice to know that it finally paid off.

I pulled his face away from my neck and brought his lips back to mine. I kissed him long and hard. He kissed me back just as passionately. I felt him lick my bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. As if. I didn't respond, waiting to see how long he'd hold. He didn't last long. He gave a growl before licking my lip again. I smirked against his lips, causing him to force his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together before I had to pull away for air. He rested his forehead on mine, as we tried to catch our breaths. His hands slipped under my shirt and ran up and down my sides, causing my breath to hitch again.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I said back, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you go I wrote another one. I got lots of positive feedback on my last one-shot so I decided to write another one. I don't like this one that much though. This is a one-shot but I'm going to update it again actually. I want to write some scenes where Emily is herself and not acting. Like Tinker Bell's death. What did you guys think of that anyway? I didn't mean to kill her, I love her I swear. But I had to. Otherwise she would've told everyone that Emily is with Peter**

**I'm also going to start a multi-chapter story soon (another panfic), so watch out for that. I haven't decided a name for it yet. Or my character's name. Suggestions for girl names are welcome**

** Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review if you did. Or if you didn't. (:**


End file.
